


Age and feelings

by too_beauty



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, for the last ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_beauty/pseuds/too_beauty





	

TITLE: “Age and feelings”  
PAIRING: Hephaestion/Alexander.  
RATING: PG  
CATEGORY: Progressive AU  
DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended, everything is the product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed god.  
NO Beta Reader so all mistakes are mine.  
FEEDBACK: Comments are love! Any kind will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

 

Shy sky blue eyes firstly only followed the blonde boy everywhere because he wanted to be his friend.  
Then confidence grew up between them and giggles sounded loud when blonde and brunette played together to be Macedonian soldiers.  
Reading was a shared activity and so were the light touches between slender and short fingers that always ended up with entwined hands.  
Strong arms locks and strikes with their legs brought their lithe bodies together, sharing a nice skin contact and the first feelings of fluttering butterflies in their bellies.  
 **And love grew up between them during the age of innocence.**

 

The former lithe bodies turned into toned muscled ones and their wrestling movements gave mostly way to battling ones; fingers that were mainly used to hold quills and scrolls were now holding and brandishing deadly swords.   
Their dreams that used to be whispered between them before going to sleep were now in front of them, challenging them to take hold of them. Their childish ideas of emulating their favourite heroes were not childish or simple ideas anymore but only well-planned tactics to be carried out. Their love became their strength.  
 **And an empire was born during the age of conquest.**

 

The known world was conquered and peoples from different origins and cultures learnt to live together and in peace, in a flourishing territory that gave them happiness and a certain stability.  
Former warriors returned to their homelands and to their beloved ones, enjoying the riches and respect that they had gained during their long campaigns.  
Two old men, no longer blonde and brunette, learned to live in peace, sharing their stories with the youngest of their family and their knowledge about weapons and diplomacy with the current leaders and rulers.  
 **And recognition for old age commanded the age of wisdom.**


End file.
